Los monstruos tambien lloran
by DimensionalSharkitty
Summary: Pepsicola. AU. No sburb. John siempre ha sido el chico perfecto, un prodigio en el piano y un genio en ciencias. Tiene todo lo que quiere y siempre se encuentra rodeado de personas que no paran de halagarle. John siempre dijo que no tenía rivales ya que nadie podía compararsele, hasta que apareció ese chico rubio. Advertencia: Malas palabras, algo de angst.


¡Jello! Este fanfic participa en el reto número 2 "Los 7 pecados capitales" del foro Sburb Session-Ap13. Me toco la Soberbia. Estoy algo emocionada ya que es mi primera participación en un foro y el tema es algo nuevo para mí pero saben que me encantan los retos. Por otro lado espero que haya salido…"decente" ya que confundo mucho la soberbia con el narcisismo.

 **Los personajes no pertenecen, son de Andrew Hussie.**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **Los monstruos también lloran**

¿Cuándo comenzó todo? Quizás fue cuando se graduó con honores de la escuela con una beca completa para una prestigiosa universidad…no, tenía que retroceder. Quizás cuando gano la nacional de la feria de ciencias durante la secundaria. No, ya lo recordaba. Todo empezó cuando apenas era un niño, cuando toco una pieza completa en el piano de su casa a la edad de cinco años. Todavía recordaba la sonrisa en el rostro de su padre y esa mirada de orgullo. Así como los mimos y la cena especial de esa noche, por primera vez tuvo ese calorcito y esa sensación agradable en su estómago. Recibía elogios de su padre y sus familiares, quienes le decían lo orgullosos que estaban de él y el gran futuro que tendría.

Pronto se dio cuenta que no necesitaba esforzarse, él había nacido tan perfecto que su vida era tan fácil. Los demás solo debían estar junto a él alabándole, porque John Egbert se había convertido en el chico más popular de la escuela. En toda escuela que entraba siempre resaltaba, por ser tan inteligente, una persona interesante y siempre a la semana ya tenía un sequito de fervientes seguidores.

Ahora había entrado a la universidad, tenía suerte de vivir en Washington ya que no tenía que estar mudándose y dejar las comodidades y lujos que su hogar le ofrecía. Había podido entrar en una de las escuelas de música más prestigiosas del país con una beca completa, sabía que tocaba bien, mas que bien, su música solo podía compararse con un canto angelical.

Como siempre pasaba, al entrar ya se había hecho de nuevos amigos, los típicos niños populares algo descerebrados que sus padres habían batallado mucho para que pudieran entrar. Le eran fastidiosos pero eran poderosos, además era mejor tenerles como amigos de manera que pudiera vigilar si querían dañarle.

Oh si, la universidad era como un juego de niños para él. Solo se divertiría con todos esos alumnos que piensan que ese año serían los mejores, siempre había algún idiota que se creía su rival. John Egbert no tenía rivales, nadie le podía igualar en nada.

Hasta que llego "él". Le conoció en una fiesta donde él estaba haciendo de DJ, nunca le había gustado la música electrónica. No era música real, solo una estúpida combinación de ritmos de verdaderos músicos. Sin embargo sus amigos parecían disfrutarlo, se habían olvidado de él para irse a bailar en la improvisada pista de baile de esa casa. Molesto se había ido al jardín de la casa cuando, a los minutos apareció ese rubio oxigenado frente a él. Charlaron un momento, obviamente le trato bien ya que todos debían ver el lindo y adorable niño que era. Dave Strider, un DJ con sueños de volverse un rapero, era un simple chico tonto.

Pero nunca espero enamorarse de ese chico tonto. Había estado en negación pero rápidamente lo acepto, aún estaba sorprendido de eso. Fue fácil comenzar una relación con el Strider menor ya que, desde esa fiesta había notado como le coqueteaba. Todos caían ante él y el rubio no fue una excepción, además estar juntos era bueno para la popularidad del Strider que creció en cuanto los estudiantes comenzaron a notar que pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que comenzaron a ser novios oficiales, le era extraño tener que pasar tanto tiempo con una persona pero Dave siempre le daba un halago sobre lo lindo que se veía ese día o lo inteligente que era. Le había demostrado ser más inteligente de lo que parecía, pero tenía cierto defecto (aunque el moreno consideraba eso como algo bueno) su autoestima era frágil, aunque siempre intentaba verse como un chico cool lleno de confianza no podía aguantar un enfrentamiento.

Al parecer Dave había crecido en un hogar algo roto, sus padres se habían divorciado cuando él apenas era un bebe, su madre le dejo a él y a su hermano mayor para irse a cumplir su sueño como una escritora famosa. Creció sin una madre amorosa, su padre se la pasaba en el trabajo y su hermano mayor se alejó de él cuando comenzó en la adolescencia. Nadie le había demostrado amor o al menos sentirse orgulloso por sus logros, le daba algo de pena pero así Dave se mantenía aferrado a él.

A veces hacia algunos comentarios duros, siempre los había echo para las demás personas pero eran por su bien. Además si realmente le molestasen le hubiera dicho o hubiera parado la relación, aunque era obvio que si eso pasaba, él dejaría al rubio aunque le doliera. Nadie rompía con John Egbert.

 _Quizás fue ahí cuando debió darse cuenta…del monstruo que era._

—Oye John, ¿iras a mi próxima presentación? —Pregunto Dave, era viernes por la tarde y ambos habíamos decidido pasar unas horas juntos en mi casa. Dave me estaba abrazando mientras acariciaba mis cabellos con una sonrisa. ¿Presentación? Realmente no le gustaba ir a las presentaciones de su pareja, se había logrado zafar de ir muchas veces y ya se le habían acabado sus excusas. Simplemente le diría la verdad, de todas formas su novio seguía poniéndole en un pedestal.

—No iré Dave—Simple y directo, ese era mi estilo para contestar. Pronto note como dejaba de acariciar mi cabello y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

—Dame una razón válida, sabes que es importante para mí que vayas— Oh claro que lo sabía, es decir, ¿para quién no?

—Es que sabes que no me gusta la música electrónica, no es más que música configurada de verdaderos artistas— Hasta el momento nunca me había metido con el tema de la música, en sí era un tema muy importante para mí como pianista semi-profesional (no podía decir profesional porque aún no terminaba mi carrera aunque ya tenía muchas ofertas por mis letras)

—Y a mí no me gusta tu aburrida música de viejito setentón y aun así me obligas a ir, me obligas a usar un estúpido traje que me hace ver como un niño tonto— Espera…acababa de decir…sobre mi música. Me aleje de él frunciendo el ceño, mi música no era de un viejito setentón la habían catalogado como interesante e innovadora.

—Solo estas celoso, que yo si soy reconocido y tu no. Que yo si estoy cumpliendo mis sueños de un gran pianista y tú sigues pinchando discos en esos clubs de mala muerte— El rostro del rubio comenzó a ponerse rojo, quizás de la ira. No podía verle los ojos por esos estúpidos lentes oscuros que usaba para ocultar sus peculiares ojos rojos.

—¡Cállate! ¡Yo no soy un niño mimado como tú! —

—¡No me llames niño mimado! Solo soy talentoso, un prodigio de la música y un genio de las ciencias. Tú debes esforzarte en eso pero…quizás deberías dejar la música Dave, no estas echo para ella. —Una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en mis labios, le haría saber que no era ningún niño mimado.

—¿Sabes qué? Estoy harto de ti, de tu pose de niño bonito e inocente cuando solo eres un estúpido desalmado. Pensé que podría hacerte cambiar pero me equivoque. —Hizo sus manos puño para apretarlas con fuerza mientras mordía su labio inferior con fuerza, una gota de sangre empezaba a salir de ellos.

—¿Tú me harías cambiar? Por favor Dave, si todo lo que tienes es porque me lo debes. Yo te di esa fama. Si no fuera por mí, seguirías tocando gratis en las fiestas universitarias. Nadie conocería a Dave Strider. —Mi voz era sería y dura, con algunos toques de maldad en ella. El rubio se quedó callado sin dejar de apretar sus puños y morder su labio inferior, sabía que era la verdad. —Pero está bien, no te necesito. Mucha gente muere por estar conmigo, personas más interesantes y talentosas. **No te necesito**. —Dave salió de mi casa corriendo y…¿eso que resbalo por su mejilla era una lagrima?

Bueno ya no me molestaría pero, ¿por qué me sentía tan raro? Como si algo estuviese mal.

Así paso una semana, en ese tiempo no me encontré a Dave por ningún lado. Me era extraño porque ni siquiera Rose le había visto…¡no es como si hubiera estado preocupado! Solo tenía algo de…¿curiosidad? Sí, eso. Curiosidad de cómo había tomado la ruptura. Según le dijeron no se había aparecido a ninguna de sus clases y tampoco había salido de su habitación.

Extraño, muy extraño. La última vez que le visito su dotación de jugo de manzana casi se le había agotado, eso le obligaría a salir a comprar un poco y encontrarse con sus compañeros de casa.

Se decidió a ir a investigar acompañado de Vriska, al llegar a la residencia compartida había algo verdaderamente extraño. Tavros, Rose y Terezi estaban intentando abrir la puerta de su habitación a golpes.

—¡John! Qué bueno que viniste, Dave no quiere hablar con nosotros y no nos abre. Karkat acaba de ir a buscar la llave de su habitación, quizás deberías hablarle un poco.-Me animo la rubia, su nombre era Rose y según sabia era una prima segunda de Dave. Asentí volviendo a sentirme algo extraño, ¿desde cuándo me preocupaba por alguien?

— ¿Dave? —Los demás chicos se quitaron para hacerme espacio, esperaba poder hablar con él. —Escucha…yo, lo siento—Era difícil disculparme pero…la verdad lo había jodido todo. —No debí decir todo eso, estaba algo dolido y furioso por lo que dijiste sobre mi música pero eso también fue mi culpa. Escucha, si abres podre disculparme de una mejor manera y— Fui interrumpido por un presuroso Karkat quien traía una llave en sus manos, me moví para que la abriera.

Se escuchó un "click" y giro el pomo de la puerta para abrirla. Todos nos sorprendimos en ese instante, porque acostado en su cama se encontraba Dave. Con un rostro pálido, sin vida, en sus muñecas había un camino carmesí ya seco por el tiempo. No usaba sus lentes y sus ojos se veían hinchados, seguramente había estado llorando mucho…antes de lo que se hizo. Las sabanas estaban manchadas con sangre y el olor de la habitación era espantoso, una señal que llevaba varios días desde que había fallecido. Junto a su mano derecha se encontraba su asesino, un cuchillo de cocina.

Pero él sabía que ese simple cuchillo no era el real asesino. Por su culpa Dave había terminado así, porque él sabía que tras ese chico cool existía un chico sensible que solo quería que alguien le amara.

El día del funeral las chicas lloraban, los chicos las consolaban y yo…solo quería volver al pasado. A cuando era un niño y comenzó a buscar atención para terminar convirtiéndose en el monstruo que ahora era. Algunas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y era extraño, él nunca había llorado por alguien. Nunca se había preocupado por alguien y cuando por fin lo hizo, esa persona ya se había ido.

Abrazo sus piernas escondiendo su rostro entre ellas, todo había dejado de ser feliz y simple. ¿Por qué no pudo darse cuenta antes? ¿por qué tuvo que crecer como un estúpido hijo de puta? ¿por qué se dio cuenta tan tarde?.

Sus lágrimas aumentaron mientras amargos recuerdos pasaban por su mente, todas esas malas acciones, toda esa gente que había lastimado. No era más que un sucio monstruo.


End file.
